


And no-one shall make them afraid

by concernedlily



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Spoilers, First Time, M/M, alt-ending, campfire scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily
Summary: “No, you won’t be going alone,” Ignis says.(A campfire scene for the alt-verse ending.)





	And no-one shall make them afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO HAPPY. *plays our perfect new ending again, cries*

“No, you won’t be going alone,” Ignis says. 

“No, you’re right -” Noct says, turning back to him, and Ignis steps forward and seizes Noct’s hand between both of his, arresting whatever rubbish Noct had been about to say.

“I know very well I’m right,” he says firmly. “Did you really think we’d allow you to face this by yourself?”

“I’m the one who was Chosen,” Noct says, but weakly. Ignis isn’t used to his new face - older, more tired, with that ghastly beard - but his eyes are just the same, uncertain and beautiful and still, after everything, bright. Still as dear to Ignis as ever, and Ignis intends very much to _get_ used to this face. Not, in fact, to let it out of his sight for the next decade, at least, to make up for the decade stolen from them, and very likely more after.

Perhaps one day he’ll come around to being grateful for that time, Noct gathering strength while Ignis and their friends gathered knowledge. Both together will send Ardyn to his final rest and banish the starscourge without need for the cruel, painful sacrifice of Ignis’s vision. But for now Ignis is terribly jealous of that time, still stiff and sad with missing Noctis for so long, and he can’t bear even the thought of sending Noct up those lonely stairs on his own.

“And I the one who wore the Ring in your service,” Ignis says softly. Noct’s face crumples. For him, that moment of finding Ignis so near to death is only a day or two gone. “And Prompto and Gladio your friends who have waited so loyally. Do you really wish to argue that you’d prefer to be alone?”

“No,” Noct says, in a guilty grateful rush, and Ignis pulls him close. Noct is warm in his arms, shaking, _alive_ , and it only makes Ignis more determined. He will do anything, whatever it takes, to keep Noct safe.

“Ignis,” Noct says, muffled in Ignis’s throat where he’s tucked his head, and Ignis strokes his hair and allows him to draw back just a little. “Hey. If it doesn’t work - you gotta know -”

“It will work,” Ignis says fiercely. “I won’t let them take you away from me, Noct.”

Noct makes a low sound, almost a rusty chuckle if it weren’t so hurt; and then Ignis is the one to lean forward, yearning, but Noct is the one to turn their closeness into a kiss.

It’s been a treasured fantasy over the last decade, and he’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about it before that: Noct’s mouth under Ignis’s, Noct’s hair soft to Ignis’s fingers, Noct’s body against his. He hadn’t been sure that he would ever dare to try to make it real. But now under the starlit sky, the ruin of their city waiting for them, it doesn’t even occur to Ignis not to express what he’s feeling, the only way he can that encapsulates all of it: his fear, his gratitude, his determination that this is only the beginning; his endless steadfast love, the only thing that’s kept him going in the years of hazy grey survival.

The idea that Noct might have felt the same is humbling, amazing. And it only makes Ignis more sure: he cannot lose Noctis in the very moment that they’ve found each other.

“I love you,” he murmurs, his lips shaping the words intimately against Noct’s. “You are not alone, Noct. I swear it.”

“Iggy,” Noct says and then they’re kissing again, passionate and desperate. Noct clings to him, his arms almost choking-tight around Ignis’s neck, and Ignis pours every second of devotion and desire from his whole life at Noct’s side into it. Promise, and temptation; a reason for Noct to mean to come home safely.

“Gods,” Noct says, and moans into Ignis’s mouth, unsteady. Ignis runs his hands down Noct’s back and wraps his arms securely around Noct’s slim waist. He can’t feel the scar there, or even sense it with anything but fevered imagination, but he knows it’s there, and it strengthens his resolve even further. He refuses to be that close to losing Noct again. “Iggy, d’you think - fuck, if there’s anywhere worse to be right now than stuck on top of a rock -”

Ignis laughs a little at that, holding Noct close, and Noct laughs with him, rueful. He can feel Noct’s cock against his thigh, hard and hot under the tailored trousers Ignis had kept so carefully, and feel the ache of his own prick.

He glances back over his shoulder. The tent is dark and quiet; he’d been grateful to Gladio and Prompto for withdrawing first and giving them a moment alone, and now he’s even more grateful for what he suspects is tact rather than their being already asleep.

“It’s all right,” he says, covers Noct’s mouth again and bears him carefully down to the ground. The fire crackles beside them, spilling light and warmth, casting Noct’s disbelieving shy joy in a gentle orange glow. The rock is hard under Ignis’s back, it’s true, and cold, but he barely notices, and in any case it doesn’t matter. It’s well worth having Noct sprawled atop him, exchanging slow messy kisses. 

Noct is a little unsure at first, and Ignis is heartbreakingly reminded once more of the time lost to them. Noct had had little enough experience when his engagement to Luna and their journey had been set in motion, and he moves now as if he’s still learning himself, not quite knowing his body’s reactions and needs. Ignis keeps things to Noct’s pace, happy to let Noct experiment, responding to Noct’s own movements with his kisses and touches. The one thing he’s just now learning to be glad of with the endless twilight is that there’s no dawn to scold them for taking this time for themselves, no rising sun to hurry Noct on to his destiny.

There’s just this: the wonderful sensation of Noct’s smiling mouth on his and Noct rubbing gently against him, the haven magic humming beneath him and the crystalline thread of Noct’s magic sinking familiarly into his skin. Noct is so beautiful, as Ignis always knew he would be, his hair falling dark and disarrayed over his flushed cheeks and kiss-tender lips and glittering blue eyes.

“Is this okay?” Noct says, awkward, adorable. Ignis tries not to groan too loudly, feels Noct’s mouth warm and wet on his throat, darting kisses down the small vee of skin bared by his Glaive uniform as he throws his head back - an only natural response, in his view, to the feeling of Noct groping cautiously but greedily at his groin.

“It’s very much okay,” he says fervently. “Whatever you want to do is all right, Noct. Really.”

“If this is - um, if it’s just because - and tomorrow, you won’t -” Noct mumbles, and Ignis pulls him down, kisses his cheeks and his nose and his trembling mouth.

“Always,” he confesses. “ _Gods_ , Noct, as much of you as I can have, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Don’t think you have to worry about that,” Noct says, his features smoothed by relief and finally-unfettered lust, and Ignis is heartened not just by the promise of more of this, of being together, but also and more by the easy faith Noct is displaying in this unguarded moment, perhaps without even realising what he’s implying: that he expects this to work, to walk out of the citadel with them tomorrow, back to the seed of the kingdom they’ve nurtured so anxiously during his absence. What Ignis sees in him in this moment is the promise of a future for Lucis, not just for the two of them.

He pushes up into Noct’s hand on his cock, meaningfully, and slides his thigh between Noct’s to give him something to grind down on. Noct cries out when he feels the pressure against his cock, shocked pleasure, and Ignis pulls him hastily back down into another kiss, letting himself dream. A bed, a home, a morning alone; Noct being as loud as he wants, nude and bared, allowing Ignis inside him: happy.

Reaching between them to undo Noct’s trousers is as much practicality as self-indulgence, Ignis assures himself. These are the only clothes they have, after all, and it would hardly do for he and Noct to face tomorrow’s battles in trousers bearing the sticky evidence of their night’s activities.

“Oh _yeah_ ,” Noct says, only from Ignis sliding his hand inside and gripping surely around Noct’s cock, feeling the smooth heat of it. He sounds almost as he does when he’s staggered from using too much magic, but when Ignis slips his other hand into Noct’s hair and pulls gently to get Noct to face him, his expression is slack with ecstasy; Noct bends back in eagerly for a kiss gone sloppy, and lovely for it.

It doesn’t take much strategic analysis to make the next decision. He keeps one hand on Noct’s cock, nudging him up to enough distance to stare at him, memorising every tiny change that crosses his face as he learns how it feels to have Ignis give him pleasure. 

With the other he fumbles his own trousers open, meaning only to work himself at the same time, but Noct catches the movement, says, “Yeah, that’s - good, yeah, Iggy, please -” and Ignis slightly bemused, very charmed, and outrageously horny lets them both go, the rocks under him scratching at the leather of his Glaive vest as Noct arranges them to his liking, which turns out to be Noct lying over him and kissing him deeply, confidently, while Ignis closes his fist around both of their cocks together.

Orgasm is like the rush of power and exultation when he’d put on the Ring of the Lucii. A perverse comparison, but it’s the only thing Ignis has ever known that made him feel anywhere near to how it feels to have Noct come in his arms, to climax himself at Noct’s touch; that same sense of being humbled and yet graced, and all of it entwined with Noct.

Still, he discovers that it’s nothing to the simple, quiet bliss of Noct cuddled up to him afterwards. Ignis closes his eyes and breathes him in, listens to the fire crackling beside them, savours it.

“We okay here?” Noct mumbles, stretching comfortably against Ignis in a way that suggests he’s loathe to move, and Ignis settles him a little more on his chest and kisses his temple.

“Perfectly.”


End file.
